Island Of Adventure
by konoha-kelly
Summary: For Ray, Kt, Rena and Kai, the holiday in Cornwall was everything they'd hoped for - until they began to realise that something very sinister was taking place on the Isle of Gloom. So they set out to investigate. Please review about it.
1. Default Chapter

Rena: Hi! This is a Rena/Ray and a Kai/Kt fanfic. The summary. For Ray, Kt, Rena and Kai, the holiday in Cornwall was everything they'd hoped for - until they began to realise that something very sinister was taking place on the mysterious Isle of Gloom. So they set out to investigate. But they weren't prepared for the dangerous adventure that awaited them in the abandoned copper mines and secret tunnels beneath the sea.  
  
Kai: Disclaimer: Rena doesn't own Beyblade or any of the characters except herself. The authoresses's friend owns Kt.  
  
Rena: glomps on Ray yea.we're paired up.  
  
Ray: (blush and hugs her) yeah  
  
Kt: and I'm with Kai so all you other girls can back off! *hugs him tightly whilst baring her fangs.*  
  
Kai: (blush) .I don't know her at all  
  
Rena: Oh shut up and let's get on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning Of Things.  
  
It was really most extraordinary.  
There was Ray Kon, doing his best to puzzle out algebra problems, lying full-length under a tree with nobody near him at all - and yet he could hear a voice speaking to him most distinctly.  
'Can't you shut the door, idiot?' said the voice, in a most impatient tone. 'And how many times have I told you to wipe your feet?'  
Ray sat up straight and took a good look round for the third time - but the hillside stretched above and below him, completely empty of any boy, girl, man or woman.  
'It's so silly,' said Ray to himself. 'Because there is no door to shut, and no mat to wipe my feet on. Whoever is speaking must be perfectly mad. Anyway, I don't like it. A voice without a body is too odd for anything.'  
A small brown nose poked up out of Ray's t-shirt collar. It belonged to a little brown mouse, one of the boy's many pets. Ray put up a gentle hand and rubbed the tiny creature's head. It's nose twitched in delight.  
'Shut the door, idiot!' roared the voice from nowhere, 'and don't sniff. Where's your handkerchief?'  
This was too much for Ray. He roared back.  
'Shut up! I'm not sniffing. Who are you, anyway?'  
There was no answer. Ray felt very puzzled. It was uncanny and peculiar. Where did that extraordinary voice with it's rude commands come from, on this bright, sunny but completely empty hillside? He shouted again.  
'I'm working. If you want to talk, come out and show yourself.'  
'All right, Uncle,' said the voice, speaking unexpectedly in a very different tone, apologetic and quiet.  
'Gosh!" said Ray. 'I can't stand this. I'll have to solve the mystery. If I can find out where the voice comes from, I may find it's owner.' He shouted again. 'Where are you? Come out and let me see you.'  
'If I've told you once I've told you a dozen times not to whistle,' answered the voice fiercely. Ray was silent with astonishment. He hadn't been whistling. Evidently the owner of the voice must be completely mad. Ray suddenly felt that he didn't want to meet this strange person. He would rather go home without seeing him.  
He looked carefully around. He had no idea at all where the voice came from, but he rather thought it must be somewhere to the left of him. All right, he would go quietly down the hill to the right, keeping to the trees if he could, so that they might hide him a little.  
He picked up his books, put his pencil in his pocket and stood up cautiously. He almost jumped out of his skin as the voice broke out into cackles of laughter. Ray forgot to be cautious and darted down the hillside to the shelter of a clump of trees. The laughter stopped suddenly.  
Ray stood under a big tree and listened. His heart beat fast. He wished he was back at the house with the others. Then, just above his head, the voice spoke again.  
'How many times have I told you to wipe your feet?'  
Then there came a most unearthly screech that made poor Ray drop his books in terror. He looked up into the tree nearby, and saw a beautiful white parrot, with a yellow crest on it's head that it worked up and down. It gazed at Ray with bright black eyes, it's head on one side, it's curved beak making a grating noise.  
Ray stared at the parrot and the parrot stared back. Then the bird lifted up a clawed foot and scratched it's head very thoughtfully, still raising and lowering it's crest. Then it spoke.  
'Don't sniff,' it said, in a conversational tone. 'Can't you shut the door, idiot? Where are your manners?'  
"Woah!" said Ray in amazement. 'So it was you talking and shouting and laughing! Well - you gave me an awful fright.'  
The parrot gave a most realistic sneeze. 'Where's your handkerchief?' it said.  
Ray laughed. 'You really are a most extraordinary bird,' he said. 'The cleverest I ever saw. Where have you escaped from?'  
'Wipe your feet,' answered the parrot sternly. Ray laughed again. Then he heard the sound of a boy's voice, calling loudly from the bottom of the hill.  
'Dranzer, Dranzer, Dranzer! Where have you got to?'  
The parrot spread out it's wings, gave a hideous screech, and sailed away down the hillside towards a house set at the foot. Ray watched it go.  
'That was boy calling it,' he thought. 'And he was in the garden of Hillfoot House, where I'm staying. I wonder if he's come to be crammed too. I hope he has. It would be nice to have a parrot like that living with us. It's dull enough having to do lessons in the holidays - a parrot would liven things up a bit.'  
  
Kai: you gave me a parrot?  
  
Rena: yeah. Got a problem big bro? *hands on her hips, glaring at him*  
  
Kai: it was an insult to call it Dranzer! My bit beast is not a parrot! It's a phoenix!  
  
Rena: really? I always thought it was pigeon myself.  
  
*Kai chases Rena around with an axe*  
  
Ray and Kt: *sweatdrops* anyway that's all till next chapter. Please review and let us know what you think. 


	2. Hillfoot House

Rena: Yes! Someone reviewed this and thought it was good. Thank you so much. And I'll keep up the good work. I finally managed to calm Kai down. Ok. Dranzer is not a pigeon, but Falborg is. *Points to a pigeon in the street* Falborg! *Sniggers* is that better Kai?  
  
Kai: *nods with a smirk*  
  
Rena: *sighs* brothers are so hard to please  
  
Kt: your telling me  
  
Ray: look, can we please just get on with the story? And why did you make me seem like a frightened little kid?  
  
Rena: because I felt like it *gives him an innocent look*  
  
Ray: oh ok  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Hillfoot House  
  
Ray had had scarlet fever the term before, and measles immediately afterwards, so that he had missed most of his school work. His headmaster had written to his aunt and uncle, whom he lived with, suggesting that he should go and stay at the home of one of the teachers for a few weeks, to make up a little of what he had missed. And, much to Ray's disgust, his uncle had at once agreed - so there was Ray, in the summer holidays, having to work at algebra and geography and history, instead of having a good time with his sister Kt at their home, Craggy Tops, by the sea.  
He liked the master, Mr Phillips, but he was bored with the other two boys there, who, also owing to illness, were being crammed or coached by Mr Phillips. One was much older than Ray, and the other was a poor whining creature who was simply terrified of the various insects and animals that Ray always seemed to be collecting or rescuing. The boy was intensely fond of all creatures and had an amazing knack of making them trust him.  
Now he hurried down the hillside, eager to see if another pupil had joined the little holiday collection of boys to be coached. If the new boy owned the parrot, he would be somebody interesting - more interesting than that big lout of a Sam, and better fun than poor whining Jack.  
He opened the garden gate and then stared in surprise. A girl was in the garden, not a very big girl, almost as tall as himself but slender - perhaps about fourteen. She had dark blue hair, thick and long, and mahogany brown eyes, and silky white skin. She stared at Ray.  
'Hello,' said Ray, liking the look of the girl, who was dressed in denim shorts and a white tank top. 'Have you come here?'  
'Looks like it,' said the girl, with a grin. 'But I haven't come to work. Only to be with Kai.'  
'Who's Kai?' asked Ray.  
'My brother,' said the girl. 'He's got to be coached. You should have seen his report last term. He was bottom in everything. He's very clever, really, but he just doesn't bother. He's says he going to be the world champion beyblader, so what's the good of learning dates and capes and poems and things? He's also a bit of an ornithologist.'  
'What's an - an - whatever it was you said?' said Ray, wondering how anyone could have such white skin as this girl had.  
'Ornithologist? Oh, it's someone who loves and studies birds,' said the girl. 'Didn't you know that? Kai likes birds.'  
'He ought to come and live where I live then,' said Ray at once. 'I live on a very wild, lonely part of the sea coast and there are heaps of rare sea birds there. Does that parrot belong to Kai?'  
'Yes,' said the girl. 'He's had her for four years. Her name is Dranzer.'  
'Did he teach it to say all those things?' said Ray, thinking that though Kai might be bottom in all school subjects he would certainly get top marks for teaching parrots to talk!  
'Oh no,' said the girl, smiling, so that her mahogany eyes twinkled and crinkled. 'Dranzer just picked up those sayings of hers - picked them up from our old grandfather, who is the crossest old man in the world, I should think. Our mother and father are dead, so Grandfather has us in the holidays, and doesn't he just hate it! His housekeeper hates us too, so we don't have much of a time, but so long as I have Kai, and so long as Kai has his beloved Dranzer and his beyblade, we are happy enough.'  
'I suppose Kai got sent here to learn a few things, like me,' said Ray. 'You'll be lucky - you'll be able to play, go for walks, do what you like, whilst we are stewing in lessons.'  
'No I won't,' said the girl. 'I shall be with Kai. I don't get to see him during the school term so I'm going to see him in the holidays. I like Kai even though he don't like me as much.'  
'Well, that's more than my sister, Kt, thinks of me,' said Ray. 'We're always fighting. Hello - is this Kai?'  
A boy came up the path towards Ray. On his left shoulder shoulder sat the parrot, Dranzer, rubbing her beak softly against Kai's ear, and saying something in a low voice. The boy scratched the parrot's head and gazed at Ray with the same mahogany eyes as his sister, but colder.  
'Hello, triangles,' said Ray, and grinned.  
'Hello, Spike,' said Kai, and smirked. Ray put up his hand and felt his hair. No amount of water or brushing would make it lie down for long.  
'Wipe your feet,' said Dranzer severely.  
'I'm glad you found Dranzer all right,' said the girl. 'She didn't like coming to a strange place, and that's why she flew off, I bet.'  
'She wasn't far away, Rena,' said Kai. 'I bet old Spike here got a fright if he heard her up on the hillside.'  
'I did,' said Ray, and began telling the two what had happened. They laughed loudly, and Dranzer joined in, cackling in a most human manner.  
'I'm glad you and Rena have come here,' said Ray, feeling much happier than he had felt for some days. He liked the look of the blue haired, mahogany-eyed brother and sister very much. They would be friends. He would show them the animals he had as pets. They could go for walks together. Kai was the same age as Rena, fourteen, them being twins. Ray thought, just a little older than himself. It was a pity that Kt wasn't there too, then there would be four of them. Kt was Ray's twin. She would fit in nicely - only, perhaps, with her quick impatience and quarrelsome nature, it might not be peaceful.  
'How different Rena and Kai are from me and Kt,' thought Ray. It was quite plain that Rena like her brother Kai, and Ray could not imagine Kt hanging onto his words, eager to help him out with things, fetching some things when needed like Rena did for Kai.  
'Oh, well - people are different,' thought the boy. 'Kt's a good sport, even if we do fight. She must be having a pretty awful time at Craggy Tops without me. I bet Aunt Polly is working her hard.'  
It was pleasant at tea time that day to sit and watch Kai's parrot on his shoulder, making remarks from time to time. It was good to see the glint in Rena's mahogany eyes as she teased the big, slow Sam and ticked off the smaller, peevish Jack. Things would liven up a bit now.  
They certainly did. Holiday coaching was much more fun with Kai and Rena there too.  
  
Kai: hey! I don't make friends! You know that!  
  
Rena: well tough, I'm writing this story and you suddenly got a personality transplant.  
  
*Ray and Kt just snigger at Rena's comment*  
  
Kai: sisters  
  
Rena: brothers  
  
Kt: pops up with a sign saying,' please review!' 


End file.
